Namiella
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: A simple remake of Cinderella, with the One Piece characters in hand! Namiella is the girl treated horribly by the lady and her ugly daughters. Luffcious is the prince who needs to find a bride. What will become of this?


**This is a simple remake of Cinderella, but in One Piece version. Childish, but hey! It's a children's fairy tale, after all. I do not own anything except the change of names and the twist of the original story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Starz…...

* * *

There lived a girl named Namiella. She was a beautiful and lively young lady, always helping out and playing with the children. Her father was a Marine soldier, and her mother owned a tangerine grove. Sadly, her father disappeared while out on a mission. Her mother joined the Marines to find him, and to earn the skills of battle, for the Great Pirate Age had began.

Namiella was soon hunted by the sight of watching her mother died at the hands of a fierce pirate in front of her. She swore to never trust anybody again.

* * *

With no parents, she was placed in a home. The lady of the house was rude and plain out ugly in Namiella's opinion. Her two daughters were no better, with their snotty noses in the air, and their ridiculous hair-styles. Their names were Lottie and Dottie. Horrible names for horrible girls. Namiella was not happy, but she needed a place to stay.

Namiella soon found out that the lady and her two daughters were horrible hags with too much make-up on their distorted faces. Plus, they treated her like trash.

Making her wash the dishes….

do the laundry…

sweeping and cleaning the floors…

even having her sleep in the basement!

* * *

One day, a royal carriage arrived at the manor. From it, a page steps out. He had blonde hair, and what was really amusing, a spiral eyebrow. He puts on a dashing smile, but it falters a lot when he saw the lady and her daughters. Namiella watched from the windows.

"My name is Sanjien. I would like to present you lovely-" he seems to have choked on the word, "to the royal ball hosted by the royal family. The prince will be choosing his bride. Any available maiden may come."

He straightens, and was about to head back, when some ladies walked by. Hearts appeared in his eyes and crying for god to have blessed him with beautiful girls instead of ugly ones, he ran after them. Namiella rolls her eyes. Apparently, this page was a ladies man.

* * *

The lady and her daughters came back into the manor. Namiella, who was wiping the windows, strain to hear what they were saying. The two sisters were excited for the ball, having said that they were sure the prince was going to pick them. Namiella had to choke back a laugh at that. The prince had to be out of his mind to marry those girls.

Her eyes grew big when she heard the lady of the manor read some words off the letter the page had given them. _'To all the fair maidens of the Starz Kingdom, the one chosen by the prince will be rewarded with plenty of fame and money.'_ Namiella's eyes chimed with a money symbol. The money was hers!

Clearing her throat, she walks up to the ugly hags. "May I go to the ball as well?"

They looked at her, before laughing like pigs. Namiella tried her best not to throw a dirty rag at them, but waited patiently.

Lottie snorted. "Ha! You? Go to the ball? In what?!"

Her sister, Dottie snarls. "I bet she's going to try to impress the prince with a broom over her head!"

"Girls! Girls!" The lady steps in. Looking at Namiella carefully, she spoke in sticky sweet voice. "She may go to the ball, if she completes all of her chores and makes herself a dress."

She hated the lady at that second. "Of course."

* * *

They made her do everything. She didn't know how many times she had to wipe the same place, or go to the market for the same items. She had no time to get started on her dress. Plus, Lottie and Dottie kept sneering at her like the pigs they were. Day after day, chores and more chores came. She didn't even had any time to take a break from all her hard work!

* * *

The day of the ball came, and Namiella was unable to go. When Lottie and Dottie smirked at her, she wanted to dump pudding on their faces. She wanted to throw pie at the lady. They left, and she was alone in the huge manor.

She went to the gardens, sitting down on the bench, trying to come up with ways to place traps in the house.

A faint trail of sparkles appeared, seeming to have danced around her. She looks up, and was amazed to see a woman with with raven hair and azure eyes suddenly standing next to her. She had wings, and was holding a wand and a thick book.

"Hello Nami. I'm the Godmother, Robin. You must be wanting to go to that ball." Robin said, smiling a bit.

Namiella nodded. "I need to steal that money!"

Robin gave her an amused smile, but said nothing. "If that is your wish. Bring me a stuff animal, a piece of metal, and a long stick."

Namiella raise an eyebrow, but said nothing. She went back into the manor, trying to find the things needed.

When she gave the stuff animal to Robin, the Godmother transformed it into a strong, brown reindeer. His name was Chopper.

She handed a piece of scrap metal from the old pots, and it turned into a coach, a beautiful one that seems to have been a robot. Its name was Frankster, the talking coach.

Namiella placed the final object in Robin's hands, and the stick was transformed into a coachman in uniform. He had a long nose, and brown hair. His name was Usopp, the liar.

Robin waved her hand over Namiella. She gasp in delight when a pure white gown with lace replaced her simple, orange dress. Two glass slippers laid at her feet.

"Go. But be back before midnight. Everything will vanish." Robin nods towards Usopp, who came down and opens the door for Namiella. She went in, and as the coach moves away, she sticks her head out of the window. Waving, "Thank you!" She shouts back at Robin, who smiles and goes back to reading her book.

* * *

When they arrived at the ball, Namiella rush in, really hoping that the money was taken yet. When she came in, everybody stops to look. Clearly, she was the belle of the ball.

She walks in, and suddenly bumps into somebody at the food table! She bows politely, "I'm so sorry!"

The person laughs. She looks up, and sees a black haired boy with brown eyes and a straw hat. He was holding several pieces of meat in his hands. "It's okay!"

"Um, could you tell me where the money given to the girl who is chosen by the prince is?" Namiella said, trying to keep her eyes normal. He looks at her in confusion, before pointing a meat at the corner of the ballroom.

Heaps and mountains of gold and jewels laid. Her eyes chimed and she wanted to grab it all. She snaps back to reality when she heard the boy laugh.

"Shishishi. If you want it, you can take it. Just don't let them see you." He said, eating another piece of meat.

"Really?" Namiella said with glee. He nods, but then the music started up, played by a tall skeleton. People began to dance, making her straight shot impossible.

* * *

The boy pulls her by the hand, and leads her to the center. She was surprised at how carefree he was, and now much he made her laugh. She stops cold when he got to the part about wanting to go to sea as a pirate. But she listened with interest when his definition of a pirate was different than what she knew of. It was about being free, and the will to risk one's life on something they desire.

They danced far into the night, with both laughing. However, when the clock strikes twelve, Namiella suddenly remembers her promise to Robin. _"...be back before midnight. Everything will vanish."_ She pulls away from the boy, saying a quick good-bye before dashing to the money.

Grabbing enough to fill a big bag, she ran out the door quickly. As she ran down the long stairs, the door flew open, and the boy was there.

She grabs one of her glass slippers, and threw it at him. He caught it, and a grin came to his face. She waved, and jumps into the coach. Chopper ran, with Usopp steering.

* * *

The next day, Namiella was back to scrubbing the dishes. She looks up from her work when Lottie and Dottie screams outside. Going to the window, she looks down. A royal coach had appeared. First out was Sanjien. Another one stepped out, a green boy with green hair and three swords at his side. His name was Zorok or something; she remembered seeing him at the ball, sleeping. Her eyes widen when the boy with the straw hat steps out last.

She went downstairs, pretending to sweep the floors. The evil pig sisters were screaming with delight as the three boys entered. The lady gave them all a sweet smile that made her want to throw up.

"Why, your highness, what brings you here to our humble home?" The lady asked. Nami almost snorted, but her curiously perks up.

"We need to find the girl with the slipper." Sanjien said. They explained how she had danced with the prince last night, and had left suddenly, leaving only a glass slipper behind. "The girl is the one the prince wants to meet."

Lottie and Dottie both went hastily to try on the slipper. Both were saying it was theirs. Namiella couldn't get it. She didn't dance with anybody wearing a crown last night; just the boy with the straw hat. She peeks out, and was pulled by Zorok, who had seen her. The sisters and their mother looked outraged, but they couldn't do anything. Victory!

"We have another one here." He states. "Luffy, get the slipper." The straw hat boy shrugs, and takes the slipper from Sanjien.

"Luffy? Isn't the prince's name Luffcious? Oh wait, they're his friends, so they can call him differently." Lottie whispers to Dottie. Namiella stops cold. The prince? He was?

The boy, prince or whatever, grins at her childishly. He takes her hand, and had her sit. He placed the slipper on her feet, and it fitted perfectly. Zorok smirks and nods to himself, while Sanjien was cursing God about how he let a beautiful young lady go to Luffy instead of him.

Luffy jumps up, pulling her with him. "I knew you looked familiar! Plus, that scent of yours, tangerines; I could never forget that!" He grins, and she finds herself grinning back.

He suddenly grabs her hand, and runs to the coach. They went off, with Namiella demanding where he was taking her. He simply laughs, and points to the ocean. "Out to freedom!"

* * *

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Childish and cute. Review!**


End file.
